


海妖

by yeyunqing



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, 大航海AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeyunqing/pseuds/yeyunqing





	海妖

1

当他获得对这具身体的掌控的时候，他感到难堪的疼痛和一种奇异的知觉，从颈侧锁骨到腰腹，直延伸至身体深处最隐秘的地方。

奇痒酥麻，越是剧痛的地方越似千万只蚂蚁在啮噬，不可抑制地，热流向下汇聚，而下面似乎被什么束缚着……身体热切地渴望着皮肤相贴，渴望被抚摸，渴望更深入的接触……饥渴，疲惫，脱力至颤抖，唯一能用得上的双手被冰冷沉重的锁铐锁在背后。

黑暗中少年伏在潮湿的木质地板上，不知被海水还是汗水浸湿的银发、脊背，近乎赤裸的躯体，只在腰间围了一条刺绣繁丽的毛毯，遮住若隐若现的私密部分。他难耐地微微扭动着，听见轰鸣的马达声和自己压抑的喘息——像尾快要干渴至死的银鲢。唯独双眼凝聚成一片冰冷，很快又无力地散去，变得失去神采，泪光迷蒙。

也许没有比这更糟糕的情况了，他望着黑洞洞的散发着腐烂气息的船板想。

“吱呀”，仓储室的门被打开了，豁然投进一片光亮，让长时间处于黑暗中的双目骤然溢出泪来。

他吃力地仰头望，眼前的幻彩渐渐消散，同时听见充斥窄小空间的杂乱声音——脚步声、吞咽声和秽语。

还未来得及看清来人，便被一脚踢在腰间，这具身体极轻，他几乎是不受控制地滚进旁边一张柔软的毛毯。又被迫滚着裹了几圈，两头扎起，视野重新陷入了黑暗。

他在黑暗中张着眼睛。

听见一人提醒道：“轻点，踢坏了腰可就废了。他可比那十箱黄金还贵，坏了这次议和——你知道拜勒岗大人的手段！“

另一人笑道：“知道了，被那么多人上过都没废掉，这件宝贝结实得很。”他轻轻“啧”了一声，回味般叹道：“不过他的腰可真软啊。药效发挥得正到时候，这样一副摸样，魔鬼见了都会动心，我就不信蓝染不想要，除非——他不是个男人。”

议和……拜勒岗……蓝染……

听起来那个叫拜勒岗的人战败了，而他——将作为一件价值不菲的货品，或许连同那十箱黄金一起，献给叫做蓝染的……男人。被侵占，作为私有物，或转卖。

意识到这些的瞬间，有一种冰冷的耻辱和恐惧攫取了他的心脏。这种冰冷像深海的海水般彻骨，但未免太过平静了。

或许他的情绪应该更加激烈？

那么——他是谁？

2

记忆仿佛初生的婴儿般一片混沌，只剩下生存的本能还残留在意识里。

他很快便放弃了思考这个谜团，不是因为他判断这是不重要的事情，而是因为超负荷的身体已经濒临极限，那丁点对世界本能的怀疑、不信任，无力挣扎了一下便淹没在无边无际、无法解脱的情欲的识海里。

啊——也许如何先度过眼前这关才是最应该考虑的事情。

经历过一段漫长的摇晃颠簸之后，他开始听到了新的人声。逐渐模糊的意识里，交谈、检查，冷漠的问话，惊艳的叹息声，不怀好意在腰臀间揉捏的手……这些都像流水一般淙淙而过。

直到一段短暂的无声之后，四面屏息。

像穿过窗棱投照进船舱的一小片清冷月光，像冥冥中的玄机——把他从混沌的意识里拎了出来。

“……拜勒岗陛下向您问安，为表达和平的诚意，愿向您献上十箱黄金以及这片海域最美丽的瑰宝。”

“那是什么？”

“看起来……是个人？啧……一个美人？”

“北海的瑰宝……是「海妖」？”

在纷扰涌来的窃窃私语当中，他听到了一个比预想中要年轻的、低沉轻慢而富有磁性的声音：

“打开吧。”

这个话声响起时，周围的声音全部消失了。

“这……”使者犹豫了一下，“或许您会更愿意在船长室里独享「它」……”他的声音渐低下去——大抵是发出命令的人没有因他的话而表现出丝毫意动——最终还是带了些惶恐地道，“愿为您效劳。”

毯子扎紧的两头被解开了，紧接着包裹着他的毯子被用力抽走——他被抖落到了甲板上，不由自主地一路滚到了另一个人脚边。

——被一双硬质的黑皮靴阻挡了去路。靴子上的金流苏擦过他的脸颊，硌在他腰肋柔软的皮肤上。

这一路不可避免地与粗砺的船板摩擦，令少年早已濒临极限的身体难以遏制地微微蜷了起来，颤抖着，发出一声低低的呻吟。浸湿缕结的银发与光滑好像绸缎的脊背，纤细柔软的腰身，脚趾、耳尖都因为显而易见的缘故泛起漂亮的绯色——他像一条被捕获的银鲢。

四面响起了此起彼伏的抽气声，温度都好似灼热起来，舔舐炙烤着他裸露在外的皮肤。

他分明感到从上方投下来一道不太一样的视线，不似其余灼烫，带着些许兴味，一分分地扫视逡巡。却令他不由自主地紧绷了身体。

使者被现场的反应很好地安抚了情绪，再次微微挺直了腰板：“八方海域无尽瑰宝之中最为动人的那个——产自北海的「海妖」。多少海上霸主都想与他共度春宵。传说他会给船队带来厄运——如果您介意这一点的话，可以在享用过之后转手，也可以把他养在属于您的某座小岛上。”

使者舔了舔嘴唇，似乎在抑制某种不明意义的兴奋，也似在蛊惑，双手呈上了一个精致的匣子：“这是他身上的钥匙。米亚大陆最好的工匠打造，稀有的秘银材质，世界上仅此一份——从今天起，只有您有权利打开它。”

匣子里放着两把银匙。一把大一点，还有一把更为小巧精致。

——两把？那么另外一把是？

年轻的船长接过钥匙，把玩了两下。感到伏在他脚边一直还算安静的人微微颤抖着蜷了一下身体，又在他视线触及的时候含羞草一般慢慢地舒展开，将隐秘的部位展露了出来。

他扫过被拷在身后的纤细手腕，扫见毛毯的半遮半掩下少年微微挺立的部位——与若隐若现的一点银色金属光泽。

温和而又轻慢地微笑：“哦？”

使者愈发低下了头，带着一点点忐忑与更多的自信道：“拜勒岗大帝希望您能满意这份礼物。”

船长解落了身上的披风。

轻飘飘地覆盖了少年接近赤裸的身体，遮挡了所有的视线：

“替我感谢拜勒岗陛下的美意，这份礼物——我收下了。”

3

还带着男人余温的披风遮挡了众人的视线也遮盖了他的。

他在这方寸笼罩的庇佑之所中稍微放松下来，轻轻喘息，难耐情欲的身体抵蹭着甲板，呼吸进海水的咸腥，与淡淡的鸢尾花与红茶的香气。那丝温暖的香气微醺着他的眼睛。

恍惚之中听到人声像潮水一般褪去了，只留下零星的浪花。

直到身边的黑皮靴也要抽离而去，周围一下子安静空荡得让他有些慌张。

他不知道等待自己的将会是什么——再次被关进阴暗潮湿的货舱里，度过暗无天日的日日夜夜，抑或者更上等一点的牢笼？

或许那反而是种幸运——如果他不是正处在现在这样一种情形下的话。

“请……等一下……”

少年用脸颊轻轻蹭着皮靴，短暂挽留了正欲离开的脚步，从黑披风下探出一个银色的脑袋。

“请您……打开它……” 

这是他第一次开口，艰难沙哑的声音，近乎哀恳地。晶莹的汗珠粘在低垂下来的银睫上，遮着暗淡失焦的冰蓝瞳孔，似乎掩藏着巨大的痛苦或欢愉，以致失去了光泽。

他的唇色泽很淡，有些干裂，带着冰冷抗拒的意味。音调却失真成一种沙哑到砂糖般甜蜜的惑人。 

——令人想要温柔地亲吻，也想要粗暴地掠夺。

冰凉带有薄茧的指腹抚过唇瓣，轻轻摩挲抵压着，他听到了一声意味不明的轻笑。

因为情欲灼烧而模糊的视线已经看不清上方人的表情，只感到身体一轻——便落入了一个怀抱。熟悉的鸢尾花与红茶。

成功了……

残存的意识里闪过短暂的庆幸。

随即温暖的披风被掀开了，腰间最后一件蔽体的毯子也被抽走，光裸的背部触碰到冷硬光滑的……木板，推碰到木尺与纸张。

不是床，也不是船舱的地板，似乎在靠近窗口的高处。窗外的升帆的呼喝与笑语近在咫尺。

灌进来的海风爱抚在高热的皮肤上，令他起了细细一层鸡皮疙瘩。

这里是……工作台。

在外面的那些人只需要不经意的一眼，就能看见他张开腿的样子吧？

到底是哪里出了差错？

那件披风……明明已经是庇护的意思了不是吗？

……是察觉了他的算计吗？

年轻的船长把他刚得到的美人放到了船长室的工作台上。

冰凉的手指轻轻拨弄着扣在漂亮柱身底端的金属环，探索着锁孔的所在。沿着细细的链子很快就探到了没入幽深之处的另一端，牵起隐隐的血腥味。

少年随着他的手指抑制不住地颤抖轻喘，试图合拢起双腿。

然后手指就停下了。

上方传来温柔又无情的询问：“想要我打开它吗？”

他的身体僵硬了一瞬，随即慢慢地柔软了下来，顺着对方的手张开了双腿，大腿内侧讨好地蹭着对方的手背，用绵哑似糖的嗓音道：“想要。”

手指继续摸索了几下，“喀嚓”一声，锁打开了。

伴随着一阵掺杂着欢愉的剧痛被扯落，“叮咚”敲击在桌面上，一直以来的束缚骤然一轻。

压抑住喉咙间一声破碎的呻吟，少年有些怔然地张着眼睛，没有想到会这样轻易被放过。

随着枷锁的扯落，淡淡却不容忽略的血腥味也在房间中弥散开来。

微凉的手指轻轻触碰着皮肉外翻的穴口，他敏锐地嗅出了对方的一丝不悦，或者说——扫兴？

被粗暴“上锁”的脆弱部位已经有些血肉模糊的意味，兴许还遭遇过一些额外不堪的对待。

少年忍着尽量不发出声音——这种程度的疼痛不难忍耐——思考着该怎么处理眼下这种境况。在他失去的记忆里面也似乎没有过这样的经验。

——年轻的船长感到了自己的东西被染指的不悦。

修长洁白的手指握着少年漂亮又可观的部位在掌心里亵玩着，轻轻刮蹭起顶端湿润的小孔。

一直没有释放过——早已濒临极限的身体，又哪里经受得住这样的挑逗？

得了之前教训的少年却不敢合拢双腿，只能紧紧地蜷起脚趾，没几下便在对方的掌心里泄了出来。

他痉挛似地弹跳了一下，溅湿了桌案上堆叠的纸张，但克制地没有发出半点声音。只有猛然睁大的双眼覆上一层莹润的水光，像烈日照耀下瑰丽无比的海面。热烈又极致冰冷。 

高潮的白光渐渐从眼前褪去，沾了他的东西的手指捏起了他的下颚。

那个轻慢低沉的嗓音终于也染上了一丝情欲的喑哑，在他耳边温柔地问：

“你叫什么？”

他终于看清了对方褐色的眼睛。

一直以来处于蒙昧混沌中的记忆与关于这个世界的信息，刹那间如潮水般覆来。

“叮——”

“恭喜玩家触发记忆复苏关键点。”

“各项能力复苏启动。各项能力复苏中……进程5％”

“欢迎进入大航海时代。触发角色扮演类主线任务：海妖。”

“友情提示：请勿做出超越角色身份限制的行为。”

还真是……再糟糕不过的境地。

片刻的失语。

他望着情人那双再熟悉不过的褐色眼眸，笑了起来：

“我叫泽。”

未褪却情潮的身体，水光潋滟的眸光，格外动人。

“「泽」……吗？”

船长笑了一笑，用那件披风为他稍微遮掩了一下身体，按下了铃。

吩咐的话暧昧却又无情：

“把他弄干净——晚一点，送到我房间来。”

4

“船长就这么接受了拜勒岗的求和条件？十箱黄金，和——他？至少要把北面那片海域划一半过来才算有诚意。”

“一个月前，「海妖」曾在比比利亚地下交易所拍卖，成交价三十箱黄金，可比不少大海盗的项上人头都贵。”

“听说拍下他的「血海之王」没多久就遭遇了海上飓风，船队损失近半，忙不迭把他转手了——明摆着就是拜勒岗居心不良。”

“不带上船不就行了？听说船长已经被迷住了，刚才在船长室里就……嘿嘿嘿……呃……妮露大人！诺伊特拉大人！”

明晃晃的刀刃在那名船员脑袋上敲了敲，双目狭长的男人丢下一句“活得不耐烦了”，便随着穿白衬衫的女船医进了医务室。

留下两名船员噤若寒蝉。

听说少年被送过来时全身上下只裹着一件船长的黑披风，逸散出难以忽略的情色的气味。

听说船长晚上也点了名要他。

流言就是这么不胫而飞。

“你到底是怎么想的？私自放跑敌人，你以为蓝染不会发现？”

高挑的男人环臂倚在门口，随意打量了几眼室内，看到床上的少年时轻轻地“啧”了声。

“那件事我已经向蓝染大人汇报过了，诺伊特拉，这不关你的事，你来这里做什么？”

绿发女船医挽起衬衫袖口，取了支消毒的针筒，将一缕秀发撩到耳后，头也不抬，“在我治疗伤员时，滚出我的医务室。”

“你……！”男人的面色愈发阴沉，“迟早有一天我会把你从三队队长的位置上拽下来。”他取走了一卷纱布，“哐”得一声摔门离去，一阵海风猛烈地灌进来。

针管没入少年纤细的手臂，抽走了半管血液，也带走更多的体温。

他微微地打了个寒颤，将露在外面的白皙脚踝与脖颈都往黑披风里蜷了蜷，只露出一个尖尖的下颌。

针管抽出来时，船医听到他小声问：

“可以给我一件衣服吗，女士？”

船医低下头，看见少年一双湿漉漉的眸子略含希冀地望着她。她顿了顿，无奈地摇了摇头，“不行。”

少年微微愣了一下，似乎明白了这个拒绝背后的意思，那一点光从他眼睛里熄灭了。

这让女海盗不由心生怜悯，她笑了笑，“不过我可以给你一床被子。你可以睡一个小时，等结果出来。”

少年缩进了温暖的棉被，并得到了一杯热水。虽然饥饿仍折磨着他可怜的胃部，却抵不过浓重的疲倦。他的意识很快就坠入了黑甜。

没有人知道他其实悄悄松了一口气——

是妮露而不是萨尔阿波罗。

太幸运了。

模模糊糊地，他听见了一些人声。

“没有检测到传染性疾病。”

“没藏毒药，只有一些外伤。”

“他的右腕被扭断过很多次，再断两次没准就接不上了，也许得提醒蓝染大人小心一点。”

“嘿……你去提醒？”

浓重的疲倦席卷着他，他有几次想睁开眼睛但失败了，他的身体像快要散架的帆船漂浮在巨浪滔天的大海上。

有冰凉的液体注射进他的静脉，大概是生理盐水，还有一些营养液。

看来至少在今晚之前，他们是不打算给他食物了。

“你醒了？”

再睁开眼见到的仍是绿发女医生，她拿着瓶药膏，神情有点窘迫。

少年朦胧的目光慢慢移到女医生正想掀他被子的手上，又移回那瓶药膏上，呆愣了两三秒。

然后他很快意识到了什么，苍白的脸颊一下子涨红，徒劳地揪紧了被角，“我……我可以自己来。”他乞求。

“好吧，”女医生也松了口气，指了指半掩的隔间，“那边已经准备好热水，你可以先洗完澡再涂药，药瓶上有说明。”她深深地看了少年一眼，“别耍小聪明，否则你会吃苦头的。”

门一关上，少年脸上的怯意慢慢褪去了。

他如常洗了个澡，拿起那瓶药转了圈，又打开来嗅了嗅，发现只是有润滑作用的普通伤药，不含什么催情成分，便按照说明涂在了伤处——甚至手腕上的淤伤他都秉着物尽其用的原则涂了点。

他盘算了一会儿，最后决定见招拆招。

傍晚时分，少年裹着那件黑披风被送到了船长室的大床上。

暖黄摇曳的灯晕，暗银色的丝绸床单，柔软的天鹅绒被，枕席间仍有情人残留的气息。

而窗外乌云密布，暴雨将至，天一分分暗下来。

等寝室的主人回来时，他已蜷在温暖的被窝里睡着了。

—TBC—


End file.
